An electronic apparatus includes a protection cover for protecting a liquid crystal display of a main body of the electronic apparatus and is capable of being placed in a stand-up state on a desk by rotating the protection cover.
In recent years, electronic apparatuses have been reduced in size and weight, thereby increasing opportunities to take out electronic apparatuses and connect the electronic apparatuses to other apparatuses at places away from home or office. Accordingly, accessories necessary to use such electronic apparatuses are also desired to be easily carried along together with the electronic apparatuses in expectation of improvement in convenience of users.